For The Love Of Sakura
by Raxus Prime
Summary: Naruto wants to find a way to ask Sakura to his girlfriend. Will he find a way and will it happen? Dedicated to my cousin Kimberly who is a big NarutoxSakura fan.
1. Chapter 1

.For The Love Of Sakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto

Summary: Naruto needs to find a way for Sakura to be his girlfriend. How will he do it and will it happen? Dedicated to my cousin Kimberly whose a big Naruto/Sakura fan.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha thinking of a way to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend; it wasn't going to be easy either. Every time he asked her out on date, she ended up punching him upside the head and yelling at him. She reminded him so much Tsunade it was scary. Naruto entered to the park in a daze wondering what Sakura would say.

Sakura noticed Naruto had been acting stranger than normal because in the last three weeks he had not once asked her out on a date or pestered her. She started to think didn't like her anymore besides she started to get tired of playing hard to get. Then she saw the person of her thoughts enter the park so she decided to follow him to see what he might be up to.

Naruto walked along the path taking in the scenery of the beautiful,sunny day when he came across Sasuke standing in the middle of the path looking off to the side. Naruto walked up to Sasuke tapping him on the shoulder. Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin.

"What do you want loser?" asked Sasuke rolling his eyes at the blond ninja.

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously: "What you are doing standing around here for? Waiting for someone?" he teased. Just then Hinata came from the side of the park rushing into Sasuke's arms. Naruto looked shocked for a second then yelled pointing at the two: "WHAT?!...HOW ?!...WHEN?!"

Hinata looked at the person yelling and giggled. "Hey Naruto! Didn't see you there. How are you doing?"

Naruto came out his shocked expression. "How in the world did you two to get together? I never saw you interact with each other at all!"

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe you should pay more attention next time."

Hinata giggled again " Sasuke introduced himself to me then after dating for a couple of weeks, he took me to this very park to have a picnic and that's when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He's not as cold as he lets on."

Sasuke looked away clearly embarrassed._ Oh I'm going to use this as blackmail big time hehe _thought Naruto evilly.

"Well I got to go guys see ya later!" With that Naruto continued his walk down the path.

Sakura hid behind a tree when she saw Naruto stop to talk with Sasuke. She wondered what they were talking about when someone came from the other side of the park then Naruto started yelling but she couldn't make out what it might be about. Then he started walking away waving good-bye. Then Sakura saw Sasuke walking holding hands with some other girl._ Sasuke with a girl? I never thought I'd see the day he'd have a girlfriend! I have to see who it is._

She ran up to the couple and was shocked to see it Hinata holding Sasuke's hand. "BUT...HOW?!...WHEN?!"

Sasuke looked annoyed at the pink haired girl. "Like I told Naruto, start paying more attention."

"Speaking of him, what did talk to you guys talk about anyway? Did he mention me?" she asked as she blushed.

Then Sakura realized she's suppose to be following Naruto. "See you two later." She ran off hoping she didn't loose Naruto.

As Naruto exited the park, he saw Jiraiya looking into one of the bath houses. _He'll know what to do._ "Hey pervy sage! I need to you about something important!" he yelled. Jiraiya jumped up from his place at the window when he heard Naruto yelling in his direction. "Naruto, keep it down. I'm doing research for my next book and stop calling me that!"

Naruto shrugged. "It's not my problem you're a pervert! Anyway I wanted to know if I could get some pointers on how to ask someone out."

Could his ears be deceiving him? Did Naruto just ask him for advice? What is this world coming to. "Lets see," he thought rubbing his chin. "First, tell them how pretty they look no matter if they look it or not. Second, women love flowers so bring some if you plan on taking this person on a date. Third, don't answer any trick questions, it only leads to trouble if you give the wrong answer."

"I'll remember that pervy sage," said Naruto thoughtfully. "I got to go but I'll let you know how it turned out."

Sakura had long since gave up on following Naruto for the day. She promised herself she would definitely found out what Naruto was up to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so to update but with four kids it's hard to write alot plus when life calls you have to answer. Sorry for shortness but this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and also to my cousin Kimberly who this is for, I hope you like the ending! Now on with the story!

After her training session with Lady Tusnade the next day, Sakura resumed following Naruto but soon grew bored with whole idea because it looked as if she would never find out. Then she saw him stop to talk to Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura backed into a nearby alley way to get a good listen to what was being said.

"HEY!" yelled Naruto coming to a stop in front Shikamaru and Temari. He smiled sheepishly and asked " You two on a date?"

Shikamaru blushed and looked away for a second then replied in denial: "No,she's here as repesentive for the sand people durning the Chunnin exzams. It's troublesome but I told Lady Hokage I would show her around."

Naruto gave him a look that said yea right then remembered why he stopped them. "Could you two do me a favor?"

Sakura strained her ears to hear better but no such luck. Just then a hand grabbed her by the shoulder turning her around to face the unknown person.

"You know it's not nice to spy on other people's conversations," said a certain nosy blond who crossed her arms over her chest smiling like a cat who caught a bird.

"Mind your own business Ino pig!" Sakura now irrated at being caught by Konoha's biggest gossip.

"Oh yea? Well maybe I should inform Naruto about you stalking him everywhere he goes forehead girl. I thought you didn't like him like that?

Sakura's eyes blazed as shook her fist in Ino's face. "You wouldn't dare you-"

She turned back around to find Naruto already gone and nowhere in sight. Sakura became more irrated as she left the ally for letting the pig girl draw her into a confrontation. _Damn Ino anyway! She made lose him!_ Sakura started to head home for the day when she suddenly stopped in her tracks; odd how she couldn't move no matter how she tried. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura saw Shikamaru standing with his shadow extended to hers; Temari standing beside him trying her hardest not giggle.

Shikamaru let go of Sakura's shadow so she appoarch them. He and Temari walked over to Sakura holding out a note they agreed to deliver. "Hey! What are you two up to?"

"Lady Hokage assigned me to show her around. It's troublesome but I accepted the mission."

"Oh...so what did Naruto talk to you two about?" she asked innocently.

Taking a note from his pocket, Shikamaru handed to her: "It was troublesome but I promised Naruto I would deliver this to you as soon as possible."

Sakura opened the note quickly when two pink marks appeared on her face. "Thanks! You two have fun on the rest of the your date!"

Sakura didn't wait around to see their reaction, she had two hours to get ready for her date with Naruto.

_Two hours later..._

Naruto nervously sat at the reserved table of Sakura's favorite resturant waiting for her to show up. He knew from Ino some women liked to be fashionably late for dates so maybe Sakura would probably show up in a few minutes. Naruto sighed hoping she came because this happen to be a big deal for him. Just then a vision of beauty, to Naruto anyway, walked through the door.

Sakura entered the restruant looking for Naruto then noticed him waving at her from the left. She made her way over as Naruto stood up and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you," said Sakura as she blushed. She had never seen this side of him before, as a result, it surprised her but at the same time she liked it too.

"Wow! Sakura, you look lovely tonight!" Naruto wispered as he took a seat across from her.

Sakura felt a chill go up her spine when Naruto reached over the table touching her hand. "You look handsome too," replied Sakura blushing for the second time. The rest of the night went along good as they talked about life in the Leaf Village.

One hour later, Naruto and Sakura stopped in front of her door. "Well..Naruto this is good-night."

"Wait Sakura! There's something else!" Pulling a black, velvet box out of his pocket. Opening it he asked: "Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura gasped as she looked down at the prettiest promise ring she ever saw. "Oh Naruto! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!"

She closed the short distance between them. Their arms going each other in hug and their lips met in their first kiss as a couple. And that's what's Naruto did for the love of Sakura.

The End


End file.
